Teachings of a Shoddy Master
by Cave Hermit
Summary: Having awoken from a sudden disruption in his life, a plain, ordinary guy finds himself in the past of a old series he had watched as a child. Wielding Pokemon and items from his latest 8-bit gaming travels, Isaac traverses the world of Pokemon along side a raven haired youth and his electric starter.


"I didn't wake up this morning thinking I would have to drag a half dead ten year-old and his equally half dead Pikachu to town today," Isaac grunted as he readjusted Ash's arm over his shoulders.

Ash gave an awkward laugh, "Well, if it makes you feel any better neither did I." Pikachu just gave a tired squeak as the Pokemon laid in Ash's own free arm.

"Hey, when do you think we'll get to-," Ash's question halted as they suddenly stumbled over the wet earth before Isaac quickly readjusted with a pained grunt and kept them from falling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my leg acting up a little. Nothing to worry about," Isaac said as he continued trekking up the hill.

Ash didn't dismiss the answer, much to the his annoyance. "Why, whats wrong with it? Does it hurt? I can walk by myself if it would help."

"Slow down kid, I'm fine just a little accident I had years ago. No need to go flapping your gums at me over noth'n." He answered with no little amount of annoyance. Either Ash didn't notice his tone or simply didn't care because Ash simply nod his head happily.

The both of them continued up the muddy, dense road quietly after that. Ash thinking over the beginning of his day up to this point and wondering if Gary had encounter as big as an ordeal as he had.

'_Probably not, but I bet I beat Gary to town and everyone else from Pallet!'_ He thought enthusiastically. His spirits only continued to rise as his Pikachu, the same that had wanted nothing to do with him, gave an affectionate lick to the side of his face. He held a large smile as he gazed at his official new friend.

Isaac on the other hand wasn't feeling as enthused as the child he now carried. His brain felt on fire, his body sore and his leg ached painfully as he continued to carry Ash closer to Viridian City.

It didn't help that he felt he became partially insane. He was carrying a boy that shouldn't be real, along with a creature that shouldn't be real, to a town that shouldn't be real in a world that shouldn't exist.

He knew straight away where he was when he caught sight of the Pokemon when he awoke in the woods earlier this morning. It took the rest of the day as he silently sat in the wilderness to register the severeness of his situation. During that time he began digging through the large backpack he awoke next to.

Inside was an assortment of Pokeballs, Pokemon medicine, TMs and other items. He knew what they all were from the past television shows and games he had played involving Pokemon. Not only that, but there was six pokeballs fastened to his belt and he would bet his money that they were filled with Pokemon. Speaking of which, while he searched his pants for more unexpected items he found a billfold filled with a large amount of cash.

He didn't know what to do after his search besides stare at his belt holding the six unknown Pokemon in his possession, scared of what would happen if he released them. It took some time but in the end he manned up and released them one at a time, not wanting to risk unleashing six unknown Pokemon.

The first was a Jolteon that released sparks from its spiny body along with a vicious bark. He backed up as it continued with the intense display of electricity before it stopped and it looked around in confusion. It glanced at him with a tilt of its head, wondering why it was released if not for the purpose of battle.

They continued to stare before the Jolteon walked toward him and sat on its haunches beside his feet, waiting for orders. He hesitantly reached out a hand and scratched the Jolteon's ears, making the Pokemon rigid at the sudden intrusion but it quickly relaxed into the foreign but welcome touch.

This was the same with the others that were released. They would emerge, roaring and ready for battle before calming at seeing that there was none. This group consisted of an Aggron, Charizard, Dragonite, Feraligatr, Alakazam and of course the Jolteon.

This is when his head started to hurt as memories started coming back of how he originated here. He had recognized the team as the very same he used in his latest playthrough of Pokemon. He could remember holding his game and playing through after beating the Elite Four but besides that the rest was blank.

What he did remember though was that all of his Pokemon were male besides Dragonite and Jolteon and that they were all high leveled. He just couldn't put his finger on what specific level they all were. The items he also remembered as the same he had during his gaming adventure.

Through all this thinking he didn't notice that the rest of his Pokemon eyeing Jolteon as she purred in pleasure at the ear scratching he was giving her. What he did notice was the ground shaking as his Aggron shoved its head under his arm and growled. He soon got the point and started scratching the thick, black hide on its neck and gaining a satisfied rumble from the steel type.

The rest soon dogpiled him and he had to give them all a good scratching before they released him while feeling like having a heart attack the entire time. All of them wanted his direct attention, all but the Alakazam who watched the pile up with its sharp, black eyes.

A black cloud had loomed over them during this time and was soon followed by a hard rainfall. They were suitably covered by the forests dense foliage as the rain continued its onslaught but the Jolteon suddenly became rigid and faced a certain direction.

The Jolteon had sensed the sudden buildup of electricity and they watched her oddly for a second before the sky became bathed in light from lighting and the earth shook from thunder. That was when he returned his Pokemon and investigated the source of the strange strike of lightning to find a familiar boy and his Pikachu laying in the dirt.

Now they continued their slow trek to what he would guess was Viridian City where they could hear someone talking through a speaker phone but neither could make out the words.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash's voice suddenly blaired in his ears. "Pikachu wake up! What's wrong!?"

He couldn't help grunting from annoyance, "He just fainted, probably tired from all that running around you guys did."

Ash suddenly pulled away from him, making Isaac stumble from the sudden shift. "Then lets hurry to the hospital! I wanna be sure that Pikachu's gunna be ok!"

Before Isaac could get a word in edgewise Ash had already began sprinting off down the path. "H-hey! Wait up would you!" He yelled and ran after the boy, holding his left leg from the small jolts of pain in his steps. "And it's called a Pokemon Center!"

By the time he was able to catch up Ash was in the sidecar of an officer jenny's motorcycle and driving away. He couldn't help but sputter un confusion, "W-w-what! Damnit Ash, what the hell!?" He knew this would happen from memories of past episodes but he didn't expect Ash to just leave him here.

Not long after, a girl carrying a dismantled and fried, black bike ran by him screaming after Ash and Jenny about her bike. She didn't make it hard for him to remember her as Misty.

Watching as they all sped off toward the city, he looked over to his left at the Policeman's post and spied a telephone with a phone book hanging from it. "Screw this I'm calling a cab."

After reaching the large structure of Viridian Cities own Pokemon Center he had entered to find Ash downtrodden as he sat by the doors of the emergency room. Still feeling tired from the run to town even after the cab ride he decided to sit by the wannabe master, wanting to give his leg some rest.

"So, I see that you made it here fairly quickly," he mumbled tiredly, dropping his large pack by their seats.

Ash looked up at him in surprise, "Woah, I didn't think I'd see you here."

He looked at ash blankly, "You didn't think you'd see a pokemon trainer at a pokemon center?" His words oozing sarcasm as he stared down at the younger trainer.

Ash laughed awkwardly as he scratched his head in embarrassment. That soon changed when Ash's face turned solemn as he returned his gaze back to the ER doors. It made him feel a little uncomfortable and awkward watching Ash be worried and turned to reassure him in Pikachu's recover before Ash suddenly stood up.

"I'm gunna call home." And thats all he heard before Ash started dialing the phone across the room. Not wanting to intrude on the coming conversation he allowed himself time to think. However, here was so many things going through his head that Isaac wasn't sure what to think about.

(-o-)

_Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? _Isaac inwardly groaned as he faced a giant screen of Professor Oak's face as it stared at him with a frown, curiosity shining in his wise eyes. Ash on the other hand looked upon him with intrigue and wonder.

Ash had to make something clear though, "Wait, so you saw that bird Pokemon create that rainbow too? and its name is Ho-Oh, and that ones Articuno?" Ash asked as he pointed at the blue, stone carved portraits of the Legendary birds.

Isaac inwardly groaned at his slip up. One does not simply share unkown knowledge of a Legendary Pokemon to the top leading Pokemon expert of Kanto. Especially if you are literally a nobody in the Pokemon world and someone that doesn't even have past records of his existence.

"I would also like to know how you know about an undocumented Pokemon!" Oak exclaimed excitedly as his frown broke into a massive smile. "There are only 150 known pokemon in Kanto and to learn that there's another is simply marvelous!"

Isaac decided to keep from saying a word about their being 151 Kanto Pokemon if he counted Mewtwo. Isaac's thoughts suddenly took a dark turn as thought of the powerful psychic type and its creation came to mind. Giovanni and his Rockets creating a creature a destruction would no doubt happen if he remembered things right.

The other two didn't seem to notice Isaacs sudden drop in mood as Oak continued to talk animatedly before it grounded to a halt, "Wait, how do you know about such a Pokemon and how do I know you're not just lying?"

"uhhhh, I travel a lot and I'm a very truthful person?"

Before any more words could be said a doorbell chimed through Oaks screen and all future questions screeched to a halt, "Whoops! I almost forgot about my Pizza! I'll be right back, you two stay right there!" And with that Oak disappeared, leaving a live feed of his empty laboratory.

Isaac gave a sigh of relief at his luck before going behind the counter to the computer Ash used to answer Oak's call with. Scanning the old boxy computer, at least old to his standards, as he tried to figure out how it worked.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Ash asked, walking up beside the taller man. "I'm trying to figure out how to turn this thing off."

Ash's face scrunched up in confusion but before he could question the man further the doors to the Pokemon Center pinged oped and a disheveled Misty came skulking in, ruined bike in tow. Her eyes landed on them and Isaac covered his ears as watched the redhead take a big gulp of air.

Ash was going to question him about his weird actions before understanding shone through him as Misty's voice rang loudly in the room, "I've been looking for you! Now you're gunna pay me off for this bike or-WOAH!" With that she fell over, her burnt bike falling with her.

Ash had ran over and tried to help her but that only seemed to spur Misty's rage as she continued to verbally bash her fellow trainer. Isaac stayed behind the computer, perching his elbows on the countertop and sinking his face in has hands as he wondered why he had to deal with all this crap in one day.


End file.
